Taming The Monster AVAILABLE FOR ADOPTION
by Bluecookiesandwizards
Summary: "Let's just say I'm Frankenstein's monster." Skye Nocella is recruited into the mutant division of the CIA. Hiding her own dark past, she finds herself irritated and intrigued by the mysterious Erik Lensherr. OC x Erik. Set during First Class. ADOPTION DETAILS INSIDE BOOK
1. Chapter 1

Erik's POV:

I entered the bar, smiling. I took in my surroundings, small with two other men and a women tending the bar. She looked around twenty-five, extremely pretty, with olive skin and curly black hair. Long lashes framed startlingly electric blue eyes that were watching me cautiously.

But I wasn't here for her. I was here for the men, the ones who worked with Shaw.

...

Skye's POV:

I was wiping out the glasses and listening to the prattle of the German men. Working in a bar was not a job option that I had wanted previously, but I wanted to travel, so I ended up there. A small bar in the corner of Villa Gesell, Argentina. Tucked away in a very pretty mountain resort. Hardly anyone came and went, but the owners were nice enough and I made decent pay. But I was stuck there. Nowhere to go, people out hunting me, and unable to enter my country without being arrested.

Let's just say that my life had not been sunshine and rainbows. It was the opposite, and I had no choice but to start afresh with a new name. I had to hide myself and my abilities from the Polizia.

Just thinking about past events made the air smell slightly charged. I quickly focused on turning my powers off before the two other men in the room noticed. As I was concentrating on not frying anyone, a man walked through the door. He was tall, good looking, in a white polo shirt and deep blue eyes. I reckoned he was about twenty-seven.

He addressed me in Spanish. "One beer."

I nodded. "One moment please."

He flashed a smile, but it almost seemed fake. It was over too quickly and didn't reach his eyes. Something about him disconcerted me, so I made sure to not turn my back on him.

"Ah, Deutsches Bier." he said, when I placed it in front of him.

"Of course."

The two guys behind him started talking to him about being from Germany. The stranger moved to where they were sitting and chatted amicably. I can't even remember how it happened, I wasn't really focusing on their conversation. Before I knew it, the stranger had said: "They were taken away, by pig farmers and tailors." He showed something on his arm then quick as a flash, one of the guys pulled a knife and attacked him. I shouted (not screamed) as the stranger grabbed the knife off of him and stabbed his arm.

I pulled the gun out from underneath the bar and pointed it at the stranger. "Stop!"

He stared at me then smirked. "English?" Then the gun in my hands started turning to face the other man who had scrambled back in surprise. Shocked, I dropped the gun, but it stayed floating in the air. "What the fuck?" The stranger smiled. "Watch your language, miss."

The gun fired.

The tailor dropped dead to the floor. I screamed again.

The whimpering man with the knife his arm was shaking. "Who-what are you?"

The killer grinned. "Let's just say I'm Frankenstein's monster. And I'm looking for my maker."

The gun fired again, and the man slumped on the floor.

The murderer turned to me and grinned. The sudden brutal attack on innocent people brought back painful memories and I screamed for the third time. I thrust my hands towards him as if to hit him, but instead I sent a wave of electricity at him. The killer's eyes widened for a split second and was sent flying back.

I stood there, breathing heavily. The guy was slumped against a wall, his eyes closed. I cautiously made my way over to him, and checked his pulse. He was alive but unconscious.

I really didn't know what to do. If I left him, he would be free to go on his killing rampage. However, if I called the police, they wouldn't believe me. Few humans knew about mutants, so it would sound as if I were making up a story. Then I would be arrested, and then they might find out about my powers and I would be experimented on.

I made my decision in a split second. I grabbed my coat and walked out of the door, intending to head for the airport. "Sorry Argentina, survival of the fittest."

 **Sorry for the really short first chapter, but I promise the next ones will be considerably longer. This is just setting the scene.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoop whoop updated second day in a row! Please review and leave your thoughts about the situation!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for Skye.**

Erik's POV:

It had been about three weeks since my run-in with that woman in Argentina. It had considerably shocked me, I thought I was the only one in the world with powers. Surprisingly, she didn't call the police on me, and since then I hadn't given her too much thought. I considered tracking her at the time, but she was impossible to find and I had more important things to work on.

Shaw.

I was still hell-bent on getting my revenge, but after almost drowning, I had realised that I couldn't do it by myself.

That's how I ended up searching for mutants with Charles.

We entered a small bakery at about seven. There were a couple of tables and chairs and a glass display stand with a couple of baked goods. The only person there was a waitress, bending over a table as she cleaned it.

She must have heard us come in as she said: "Sorry, bakery's closed." without looking up.

Charles stepped forward. "We're not here to buy anything. We'd like your help, Skye." She paused at the sound of her name. "I'm Charles Xavier."

"Erik Lensherr." She turned to look at Charles apprehensively, her hand reaching for the knife I felt concealed in her pocket. However, when she looked at me, I was looking into a pair of electric blue eyes. I recognised her immediately, and judging by the anger on her face she recognised me.

"You." Skye hissed venomously and immediately threw the knife. I stopped it and let it clatter to the floor, then looked up in time to see some crockery being thrown at me.

"Charles, stop her!" I yelled as I dodged flying plates.

She stopped throwing plates. "Get out of my head." She said, looking directly at Charles.

Charles made a startled noise, then spoke in a low voice. "I can't get in her head. She's put up a mental block somehow."

Skye made a movement forward, as if to attack again, so I took matters into my own hands. The metal counter ripped off of the wall and pushed her against the wall, then bent to form a barrier, holding her fast.

"What the fuck?" she screamed and tried to wriggle out.

"Erik!" Charles turned accusingly at me. I shrugged. Listen!" said Charles firmly to Skye. "We're not here to hurt you."

"Oh yeah? Judging by what I last saw of him -" she gestured towards me, "I would beg to differ!"

"If you would just let me explain-" I began.

"No." she said shortly. "As far as I'm concerned, you walked into a bar, killed two guys with your creepy powers then tried to kill me. If I hadn't beaten your ass, I would be dead right now. So what explanation could you possibly give me?"

I was a little taken aback by how quickly she was arguing. "Charles, this isn't worth it. I doubt she'd help us anyway."

She laughed dryly. "You guys want me to join a killing society or something?"

"No." said Charles. "If you would allow me, I would like to project an image in your mind. I promise I will not read it."

"Oh yeah, because that's such a great idea. Let a random telepath who hangs out with a murderer into my mind. How does your word mean anything to me?"

I sighed audibly and sat down in one of the chairs. "Since Charles is insisting on talking to you, how about this? I don't let you down until you listen to what we have to say."

"Prick."

Charles sighed too. "Language."

"Did you really just-?"

"Anyway," I interrupted before she would start shouting again. "Will you please listen to what we have to say?"

She cursed rapidly in Italian, then finally raised an eyebrow expectantly. "Well?"

Charles took over and explained everything about mutants and Shaw. He told her about what he did to me, and why I killed those men. I had to turn my head away at the parts about my mother. He talked about how we needed a team of mutant to take down Shaw before he starts World War Three.

It took a good ten minutes to explain everything, and when it ended, I found Skye looking at me with an unreadable expression on her face. Sympathy? No, empathy.

She didn't say anything at first. Finally, when she spoke, she spoke softly. "Let me down, Lensherr." I released the bar around her waist. "Thank you." She looked pensive, as if having a mental argument with herself. She took a deep breath. "I'll...help you guys." she said through gritted teeth.

"Thank you, Skye."

"But that doesn't mean I trust you." she said, looking at me pointedly and glaring.

"I understand Skye." I returned. "Even though you just tried to kill me, so I would say we're even."

She glared even harder, but ignored me. "And you," she turned to Charles. "If I occasionally let my mental block down, don't look inside my mind. For your sake, not mine."

Charles looked quite stunned. "Of course. But can I ask, how can you block me out? You're not a telepath."

Her gaze hardened again. "I once knew someone who was."

I cleared my throat. I found myself becoming more and more curious about this woman, but I let the subject go. We all have our secrets, and obviously she wasn't ready to share.

...

Skye's POV:

I wasn't sure why I agreed. My motto since I was ten has been to look out for myself and no-one else. "You're on your own. You can't afford to look after someone else. Put yourself first." I would always tell myself. So fighting for a bunch of strangers was not what I really planned to do. Then somehow I ended up in a car with a kind enough British guy and a mysterious German one.

I wasn't sure what to think of Erik. I still hadn't forgiven him for trying to kill me, but on the other hand, he was twisted from revenge and loss. I could definitely relate to that. However, I was definitely still wary of him. Someone doesn't change their attitude that quickly, and he didn't seem like someone who's realised the error of his ways.

I was watching him closely in the car. A woman called Agent McTaggart was driving and Charles was sitting next to her, so I was stuck in the back with Erik.

I didn't even try to hide the fact I was staring. Every time he looked up, I carried on watching him pointedly. I was taught from a young age to always be on my guard.


	3. Chapter 3

I was creating sparks with my fingers as we were driving along the highway. Charles spoke from the front. "Skye, love, we're going back to the CIA headquarters. You were the last mutant on our recruitment list."

"Ok." I replied. "How many other mutants are there?"

"Six." said Moira. "I'm sure you can't wait to meet them. They're all waiting back at base."

"Yep." I muttered. "Can't wait."

...

I stared at the group of teenagers in the destroyed area. A pretty blonde girl was dancing on the sofas, a guy was hanging upside down from a chandelier, a girl with stunning delicate wings was flying around and two guys were hitting someone made from stone. Crisps, drinks and litter was strewn everywhere, there was a gaping hole in the wall for a window and shattered glass scattered around. Loud music was pounding, and the statue in the courtyard was sliced in two and flaming slightly. Chaos.

I winced at the music that felt like it was shaking my skull. Trying to keep Charles out of my head all the time definitely took a toll on my health. The pain in my head was not lessened by Moira when she screamed: " _What_ is going on?!"

All the kids paused and stared at us, panic written across their features.

"Who destroyed the statue?" snapped Moira angrily.

"It was Alex." piped up a curly haired kid.

The pretty blonde girl stepped forward and shook her head. "No Havok. We have to call him Havok now. And we were thinking," she pointed to Charles then Erik, clearly on a roll, "you could be Professor X and you could be Magneto." I was trying valiantly to hide my laughter at the codenames and seeing Erik's face. The blonde boy caught my expression and grinned widely.

Erik looked almost disgusted as he looked at the young adults. "Exceptional." he said dryly and walked off. Charles narrowed his eyes at the pretty blonde girl. "I expected more from you." He too walked off, leaving me and a very angry Moira. She shook her head, crossed her arms and walked away too. I felt slightly annoyed at all this dramatic storming off happening, but I let it slide as I stared up at the six mutants. They all looked down at me, slightly frightened but relieved that the other adults had left. "Which one of you wrecked the statue again?" I asked with a smirk.

The blonde boy from earlier spoke. "Me. The name's Alex."

"Well," I said, stepping through the empty window frame and shaking his hand. "That's pretty impressive."

The whole group physically relaxed. "Really?" said Alex.

"You're not mad?" asked the blonde girl who had spoken earlier. She still looked quite crestfallen.

I snorted. "Why would I be mad? It was worth it to see the looks on their faces."

She laughed softly. "My name's Raven. Yours?"

"Skye Nocella. Pleased to meet you Raven. If you don't mind me asking, what can you do?"

She grinned and a wave of blue scales rippled over her body. In her place stood Moira, or a replica of her. The fake Moira put her hands on her hips and screamed: "What are you doing?!"

I laughed appreciatively, and clapped. I turned to others and was about to enquire what they could do, when I heard Lensherr's voice calling from far away. "Skye!" I scowled immediately at the sound of his voice.

"I better go. Catch you guys later." I waved goodbye and walked away from them. I saw Charles, Erik and Moira standing in the distance and I walked over to them.

"We were waiting, Skye." said the cold hard voice of Erik.

"Sorry." I shot back, my voice equally as cool. "I just thought it was a good idea to not completely alienate the other members of our team."

I could see Erik bristling slightly, but apparently let it go and set his teeth. Charles cleared his throat and spoke. "Skye, we were originally going to bring the whole team to Russia, but we see now they're not ready yet. However, you seem to have a good hold on your powers and you could definitely prove useful. Are you willing to come?" He asked gently, but also like he expected me to say yes. The rebellious streak in me immediately wanted to say no, but I shut it down.

"Sure."

...

Russia - Narrator's POV:

They were crouched near a stately house in Russia. The USSR. Barbed wire fences and guards with guns were protecting the house viciously.

Charles, Erik, Moira, some CIA agents and Skye were crouched in the thicket spying on the house. They watched through binoculars as a helicopter landed on the front lawn and a woman dressed in white stepped out.

"Where's Shaw?" asked Eric immediately.

"I don't know." Charles said. "But she's a telepath, and if I read her she'll know we're here. Let me try something else." He focused his gaze on one of the guards, and looked through his eyes. He watched the exchange between the beautiful woman and the soviet official, then turned back to Moira. "He's not coming." he sighed. "So, what now boss?"

"Now nothing." she said firmly. "We came here for Shaw. Mission aborted."

Skye groaned. "So we flew to Russia for nothing?"

"No, not nothing." Erik started as if to move, but Moira put a hand on his shoulder.

"Erik."

"She's his right hand woman." He said, gesturing to her. "That's good enough for me."

"The CIA invading the home of a senior soviet official. Are you crazy?" McTaggart half-shouted, half-whispered.

"I'm not CIA." He got up and ran away, before Charles could stop him.

Skye groaned inwardly, then cursed herself for what she was about to do. Dusting herself off, she said calmly: "I guess someone has to get the idiot." She then sprinted off in the same direction that Erik went, following the trail of broken twigs.

"Skye!" Charles shouted but she didn't stop. She was running, fast, and trying to catch up with Erik. She stopped behind him, panting breathlessly, watching as metal coils rose up from behind four men guarding a barrier and ensnared them. Erik ran through the raising barrier and prepared as two men with guns pointed them at him.

Skye put on a burst of speed and caught up with Erik to stop him from hurting the guards. Placing a finger on his neck, she zapped him quickly with electricity, just enough to sting. He started, surprised, and Skye leapt towards the guards. She sent a wave of electricity to one, rendering him unconscious, and quickly knocked the second one out with a punch and a roundhouse kick.

Erik began to clap, but Skye wheeled around. "What was that? Why did you trap them like that?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "They were in my way. As are you." He put his hand up to gently tug Skye away by her watch then ran past her.

She yelled angrily, then followed when the pull on her wrist was released. Skye heard Charles running up behind her and together they sprinted into the house. They arrived just in time to see Erik disarm two guards and send them flying back. Skye, Charles and Erik all simultaneously ran for the double doors of the Soviet Official's bedroom.

They burst through the doors, then stopped short, slightly disconcerted. A middle aged Russian man in uniform was sitting on the bed, stroking the air and murmuring to it. The blonde woman was sitting in white lingerie on the couch, eating a cracker and watching the man with distaste.

"Nice trick." said Charles shortly. Almost as soon as he said it, the Russian looked up and saw the woman sitting away from him. He sputtered with indignation and pulled out his gun. "Go to sleep." Charles said quickly, and the Russian man fell into a slumber on the bed.

The woman stood up. Her body rippled and her skin changed from the pale colour to glittering silver. She was now completely made from diamond.

Charles looked startled and Erik blinked. Skye just looked at her like she'd seen it before.

Calmly, she walked over to the bottom of the bed. "You can stop trying to read my mind, sugar." She addressed Charles, who had two fingers pressed to his temple. He winced. "You're never going to get anything from me while I'm like this." And trying to take advantage of their confused state, she started forwards, trying to run between Charles and Erik. They were quicker. They each grabbed an arm and dragged her back to the foot of the iron bed. The metal rungs of the bed frame snaked around her wrists, tying her to the bed.

"So then." said Skye. "You can just tell us."

The woman's head snapped back. "And who are you? I don't believe we've met." She cooed to Skye. "Emma Frost." She looked interestedly at her. "Are you also a telepath, honey?"

"Nope. And I don't care what your name is." said Skye shortly. "But we do care where Shaw is. So hurry up and tell us."

Emma tilted her head to the side. "I've seen you before. In his mind," gesturing to Erik, "when he was trying to kill us. In the back of his mind, he was thinking about the pretty mutant girl he met in Argentina. So who are you?"

Skye shot Erik a look, remembering what happened in Argentina again. He shrugged, then turned his attention back to Emma. "Enough. Where's Shaw?"

She struggled in response. Erik narrowed his eyes, then a metal ring wrapped itself around the female telepath's neck.

"Erik." warned Charles.

The metal began tightening as Erik ignored him.

"Erik that's enough." he said firmly.

Skye was debating whether to intervene or not. Seeing Charles glance at her as a beg for help, she placed her hand on Erik's shoulder. "Stop, Lensherr."

Erik turned to her, as he felt a tingle when she touched him. Telling himself that it was her powers, he faced her and his angry gaze immediately softened. He released the rung around Emma's neck, and looked at Skye's mesmerising electric eyes. She stared back up at his cold, deep blue ones then cleared her throat and turned back to Emma.

"How cute." said Emma, who was still in her diamond form. "You-"

"Shut up." interrupted Skye. She mouthed to the professor: "Close your mind, don't read mine." He nodded and closed his eyes. Skye bent down to face Emma, practically snarling. "My turn. You're a telepath, right? And you want to know so badly who I am? Fine." And Skye willed her mental block to release.

The tidal wave of emotions came flooding out of her as she looked directly at Emma's face. She felt all of the anger, grief, despair, guilt and rage come out as she shook slightly. Emma doubled over, curling her legs up to her body and holding her head in her hands. Skye let loose her memories and imagined pouring them directly into Emma's mind. They were moving too fast for her or Emma to catch. Emma could only hear certain words, and a different painful emotion with every one.

 _Bella...needles...killer...failure...assassin...Mama...don't go!...devil...you killed her!...Papa...get up!...I'll shoot her. Them. Them. Them. THEM._

Emma had shifted back into human form and was slumped onto the floor breathing heavily. Skye staggered away from her, a tear rolling down her cheek which she wiped away furiously. "Be careful what you wish for, bitch." She looked at Erik, then Charles, who were both staring at her aghast. "She's all yours." she said faintly, then clutched her head and fell back against Erik as darkness enveloped her senses.

Erik caught her, startled, then gently placed her on the sofa. "You'd better read her mind Charles." he said, pointing to the collapsed telepath.

Charles nodded grimly, looking from Skye to Emma concernedly. He then took a deep breath and delved into Emma's mind, specifically looking for Shaw. It wouldn't do if he came across what Skye had shared with her.

He focused for a couple of minutes, then straightened up and looked back up at Erik.

"This is worse than we previously imagined."

He looked back at Emma who had just barely regained her composure. "You're coming with us. The CIA will want to question you themselves."

She flashed a smile despite her quivering hands. "Oh, I doubt it. They have bigger things to worry about right now."

 **Whoop whoop third chapter! Thank you so much everyone who followed and reviewed, it means the world to me! I hope you like this chapter, I'm just really excited for the Skye/Erik romance to start. Review what you think their ship name should be. Skerik? Erikye? Anyways, see you next chapter!**


	4. ADOPTION DETAILS

ATTENTION!

If you wish to adopt this story, you may pm me. First person to pm me gets it. The same is also happening with me other stories. Whoever adopts it can rewrite it, edit it and do what they want with the storyline.

I'm really sorry guys but I'm just not feeling this anymore. I've been on hiatus for so long now, and when I finally came back, I tried to write but I couldn't.


End file.
